High school of the dead version naruto
by yokai17
Summary: hotd version Naruto. Les evenement changerons au fils de l'histoire. Si le premier chapitre semble descevent lisez au moins la suite, car je m'applique d'avantage dans mon écriture
1. Chapter 1

\- Dépêchez vous les mecs la barricade va céder si vous m'aidez pas. dit Sasuke en essayent d'empêcher celle-ci de s'effondrer, Suigetsu vient l'aider a maintenir tout en place

\- Naruto donna moi le ruban adhésif, vite !

\- tu pense vraiment que ça va tenir

\- t'en fais pas le ruban adhésif sa tien quand on en met, je laisserai pas ces chose passez

tout a commencer 2 heures plus tôt, avant ça tout était normal

2 heures plus tôt

Dans le lycée de Konoha entourer d'une grille bien fermé pendant les heures de cours, la vie tel qu'on la cannais allais changer. Sasuke fumais sur le balcon réfléchissent un peu a Naruto plus jeunes celui-ci avait dit vouloir se marier avec lui, mais avec l'arrive de Suigetsu, un bon ami a lui en fin de l'avais laissé seul pour être avec lui tout les jours.

\- tu pense encore a lui ?

\- hum...salut Yamanaka

\- tu sèches toujours au même endroit tu sais

Sasuke se retourna et salua Ino, amie d'enfance tout les deux. Elle se plein du fait qu'il l'appelait toujours par son nom au lieu de son prénom, malgré toute les année qu'il avait passer ensemble., le sermonna parce qu'il séchait les cours et comme une bonne déléguer elle reparti. Il ne se sentais pas d'humeur a bavarder et la jeune fille le laissa avec ses fantome.

\- pfff. sa me gonfle tout ça...

\- je vous pris de changer de comportement monsieur

Sasuke releva la tête pour vois des enseignants approcher de la grille. une homme suspect se trouvais derrière. la femme dit a l'étranger qu'ils appellerait la police, lors qu'un des professeur de gym, un bedonnant a moustache pris la relève. le colereur prof de math de la classe des premiers années.

\- pas besoin de les déranger pour ca, il suffi de montrer qui est le patron. dit il avant d'agripper la cravate du l'intrus

Sasuke d'ou il étais regardait les prof s'agiter comme des poules lorsque le professeur "héroique "s'écroula sur le sol et qu'une femme cria au autres de l'amener a l'infirmière Haruno et d'appeler la police et une ambulance.

\- sensei restez avec nous, SENSEI

\- il est mort ?! Paniqua une enseignante a coter du défunt

Sasuke regarda toujours la scene en se disant qu'un professeur allais bientot le remplacer, a la joie de tout les eleves de l'école, lorsqu'il se mi a bouger. Sasuke avait beau avoir une bonne vu il cru imaginer la scene.

\- pas si mort que ca le vieux snock...putain !

le dit prof venait de mordre au sang la femme qui plus tôt époumonais sur l'homme derrière le portail arrachant par la même occasion une bonne tranche de peau et la chaire qu'elle avait au tour de son cou. Sasuke se mit a courir a l'intérieur du couloir jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Le temps qu'il a regarder les professeur est du temps qu'il aurait pu gagner pour sortir Naruto de l'enceinte de l'école. le temps étais conter avant que l'histoire ne s'ébruite et que la panique enrobe les étudient qui fuirons. il entre dans la salle de classe sans même prêter attention a la porte qui claqua d'un cours portant contre la mur.

\- monsieur Uchiwa en plus de sécher les vous vous permettez de...dit le professeur sans que Sasuke ni porte le moindre attention.

\- Naruto dépêche toi on se barre.

\- hein? dit il toujours assi a sa place

\- dépêche. Dit Sasuke ne l'agrippent par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à la sorti

\- lâche moi mais qu'es qui te prend, aujourd'hui. cria Naruto en faisant lâcher prise a Sasuke pour s'approcher de Suigetsu qui s'était levé

\- il a fumer quelque chose. dit un élève

\- hahaha. ria un autre

\- Je peu savoir ce que tu veux faire avec Naruto ! dit le petit ami de celui-ci

Sasuke s'approche de lui créant ainsi un peu d'intimider, malgré les autres étudiant dans la classe.

\- il y a eu des meurtres a l'entrée, faut qu'on part d'ici vite

\- c'est terrible ! sérieux ? dit Suigetsu étonner

\- tu crois que je blaguerai sur ca ?

\- hum..nan tu as raison...

\- hey qu'es que vous vous dite?! dit Naruto visiblement mi a part

\- ...ques qu'on fais alors ? dit Suigetsu

\- on dégage d'ici quoi d'autres

\- je veux des expliquations ! cria Naruto

BAF

\- ferme la et fais ce qu'on te dit. Dit Sasuke toujours la main dans les air

\- escusez nous Suigetsu en partant avec Naruto et Sasuke

\- oui,hu mais?

Naruto suivi alors son ami d'enfance et son amoureux, sans savoir ce qui allait lavais gifler et sont amant n'avais pas réagit, il pensais a ce que disait sasuker et commenca a croire en ces morts a l'entrer de cette é peu etre que c'étais un plan pour avoir son attention, aussi stupide que cela pouvais l'etre.

Sasuke, Naruto et Suigetsu courrai dans le couloir, Sasuke leur fit un résumer de ce qu'il avait vu

\- je ne pouvais pas partir seul. dit Sasuke

\- qu'est qui s'est passez ? dit Suigetsu

\- les prof ont rapliquer a cause d'un type qui les as mordu et il ont tous été tué, il se bouffais entre eux quand je suis partit

\- tu crois que je vais gobé ca !? dit Naruto en se tenant la joue rouge a cause du cou qu'il avait recu

\- tu as qu'a resté te faire tué. dit Sasuke sans se retournez

\- on s'arrete a mon casier je crois que j'ai des chose qui peuvent nous etre utile. dit Suigetsu

Arrivé a son cassier il sorti une batte de baseballe et Naruto dévissa un manche a balais pour l'utiliser comme une lance. Sasuke ne comprenais pas vraiment la la situation mais il étais près a combattre, il protegerai naruto et sortirait d'ici avec lui.

\- et toi suigetsu ? dit Naruto en se tenant a ses coter

\- mes poing vont me suffir, je suis une vrai bete, tu ma deja vu me battre j'ai toujours utiliser mes vite on sortira plus vite je pourai contacter ma famille

\- Sasuke passe moi ton téléphone je vais appeler la police, mon pere est inspecteur il sera la rapidement

\- si ca t'amuse. dit il en lui lancant son portable.

Naruto composa le numéro de son paternel lors que Sasuke et Suigetsu virent son teint palir

\- ques qu'il y a Naru ? Dit Suigetsu

\- la ligne...elle est surcherger... trop e personne ont appeller en meme temps...

\- comment c'est possible ? dit le bleu

\- message a toutes les personne présente dans le pbatiment de violente battaille se produisent a l'interieur de l'enceinte, a tout les élèves veuillez rester avec votre professeur et ecoutez les consignes qui vous sera donnée... je répete a toutes les personne présente... dit le directeur de l'école a l'intercomme.

\- il ont finalement compris, a moin qu'il y ait un...dit Sasuke

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AU SECOUR ARRETER AHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dans toutes les classes la panique eclata, les élèves se précipitairent a l'exterieur. Ino appercu Kiba qui s'etait cacher dans un coin et l' etait avec quelqu'un qui ne semble pas paniquer qu'avec un des éleves qui a fuit la queue entre les jambe comme tout les autres.

\- Kiba

\- INO?

\- chut, viens on se casse d'ici

Pendant que dans les couloir des cris se faissait entendre de la part des élèves qui fuyait les classe, Naruto, Sasuke et Suigetsu sans probleme dans le leurs.

\- on ne sort pas avec les autres ? dit Naruto

\- le batimentdes étude est plein d'étudiant qui veulent sortir ! On va esseyer de sortir pas l'aministration, seul les visiteur passent par la pour les début de semestre.

\- C'est pas notre professeur d'affaire internationales ?

\- je crois pas qu'il va nous arretez ?...Attendez !

Le professeur en question avais une jambre tordu dnas un angle anormal et avais du sang qui coulais de ses yeux et de son nez si on ne fixait pas celui au tour de sa bouche, il avanca vers Naruto qui etais le plus proche des trois.

\- que...! non! Ne vous approchez pas !

\- Uzumaki pousse toi de la

\- ne me sous estime pas ! dit il en transpercent son agresseur a quelque pas de lui.

Naruto se retrouva poussez a terre par le force de son assayant qui tendait ses bras vers le blond pour l' au dépourvue il se retrouva les fesse a terre et le corps sans vie mais pleine de volonté de tué au dessus de lui.

\- je lui ait transpercer le coeur! pourquoi il bouge encore !

\- Naru retire ca de son Suigetsu en l'attrapant par derrière et l'eloignant de son petit copain.

\- Suigetsu...

\- Lache le...C'est pas normal

-Ten fais pas, j'ai reussi a l'attrapper par dérrière! putain! dit Suigetsu alors que la tete du zombi se tournait en un 90 degrés facile jusqu'a étra face a lui avec sa gueule grand ouverte. Comment peu il faire ca !

Le morts vivant enfonca alors ses dents dans le bras de l'homme requin qui hurla de douleur. Naruto lacha lui aussi un petit cri.

\- il le lache pas ! commenca a paniquer Naruto en regardant l'homme qu'il aimais se faire mordre jusqu'au sang pas un encien professeur.

\- c'est donc de ca...que tu parlais ?

\- il est mort, il est mort et il marche.. lui transperer le coeur ne lui a rien fais...dit Sasuke pour récapituler la situation.

\- son ami

\- Suigetsu...Sasuke fais quel que chose... S'il te plais fais quelque chose...SASUKE

l'uchiwa agrippa sa bate de baseballe et donna tout ce qu'il pu, il donna un cou puissant sur la tete du morts vivant qui fit gicler le sang et fit lui lachez prise. Quelque goute de sang teinle le visage du jeune blond.

\- Suigetsu tu vas bien

\- c'est qu'une égratignure,veaux mieux partir le plus vite possible si on veux s'en sortir, ils en n'a d'autre la-bas.

Naruto regarda dans la meme direction de son amant et vit des élèves eux aussi amochez et au teint gris s'avancer vers eux a l'autre bout du couloir. Naruto parti vers la cage d'escalier qui se trouvais au bout du corridor vite suivi des deux autres.

\- On peu atteindre le rez-de-chaussée en passant par là.

\- attend. dit Sasuke en agrippant le blond qui allais décendre

\- ques qu'il y a encore!

\- ecoute

\- arreter!...non lachez nous ! ne me mordez pas...AHHAAAAHHHH

\- on ne peu pas passez pas là...il son trop Sasuke en regardant Naruto qui tremblais un peu devant lui

\- montons en haut, sur le Suigetsu en partant devant

\- ou sur le toit ? dit Naruto

\- a l'observatoir du club d'astrologie!dit le bleu vite ratrapper par ses ami

 _a bien y penser après,_

 _allez sur le toit n'avais pas arranger la sutiation,_

 _dans la quelle ont étais tout les trois._

 _mais on pensait que c'etais le mieu a faire a ce moment là_

Arriver sur le toit le trio pu voir le paysage de leur ville natale en proie aux flammes.

\- pas étonnant que personne ne décroche. dit l'Uchiwa tout bas.

\- oh...putain de merde...dit Suigetsu

\- hé Suigetsu, Sasuke dites moi ques qui ce passe ce matin...non jusqu'a qu'on monte ici vous ne mavez rien expliquer...

Une bourrasque causer par une dizaine d'hélicoptère qui passait au dessus d'eux fit se plier Naruto qui se bouchait les oreille, Suigetsu le tenait contre lui et Sasuke qui allais le faire se mordit la lèvres devant t'en de contact entre eux. le blond se colla a son amant, Suigetsu protegea de ses bras l'ami de Sasuke.

\- c'est des Black Hawks...ques que les forts américaine...? non ce doit etre les force d'auto défence !

\- d'ou il vienne les force d'auto défence il n'y a aucune basse dans les environs ?

\- AU SECOUR. Cria Naruto esperant ainsi avoir de l'aide e la part des soldats qui passait au dessus d'eux

\- arrete Naru

\- pourquoi Suigetsu ?

\- Sasuke a raison si il son ici c'est peu etre qu'il ont un mission a accomplir, ils ont pas assez d'espace pour nous sauvé et il y a ca...

dans la cours le trios avais une pleine vu sur les "combats" une filles étais attaquer pas trois zombie qui la mordait au cou, la cheville et au ventre...Une autres essayait de fuir lorsqu'un des leur ne l'attrape et la mordre directement au niveau des seins...

\- dehors tour le monde esseye de sauver sa peau et a l'intérieur de l'école... tu deviens l'un d'entre eux si tu meurts.

\- eux?

\- il ressemble peu être a c'eux des jeux vidéo, mais on ne peu pas les appeler "zombie". Donc ce sont "eux"...une fois que la personne mordu meurt elle revient a la vie comme un d'"eux" et le seul moyen de les tué est en leur fracassent le crane

\- HA AAAHHHH

\- merde la serrure est briser! dit Sasuke en asseyent de barrer la porte.

\- allons a l'observatoire, nous pourrons peu être bloquer les escalier avec ce qu'on va trouver ?

 _et Suigetsu a toujours de bonne idée_

 _même si sa me tuerai de l'admettre_

Sur le plus haut coin du toit, le trio avais réussi a se barricader sur le petite terrasse, ils avait solidifier des recoins avec du robant électrique et ils avait trouver de l'eau de de la nourriture dans le petit local, mais cette sécurité n'étais que temporaire. Suigetsu s'étais allonger contre les barreau, Naruto au près de lui et Sasuke regardais aller les zombies un peu plus bas.

\- je me demande si il y aurais pas de briquet ou quelque chose dans le genre par ici, on aurais besoin d'un feu cet nuit ?

\- tu as raison, mais si "il" venait a cause de... coff coofffffff

\- Sasuke, Suigetsu il...!

\- pourquo!?...tu t'es juste fais mordre, pourquoi ca empire ?!

\- comme dans les film...une simple morcure est fatales

\- tu as tord ! cria Naruto en frappant le torse de Suigetsu qui souriant a peine

\- c'est vraiment comme dans un film ca...Sasuke peu tu me rendre un service...

\- le quel

\- si tu me jette d'ici...ca devrait me briser le crane...

\- arrete ques que tu raconte... tu ne deviendra pas l'un d'entre l"eux". dit Naruto en s'aggripant a lui

\- Sasuke mon pote...je compte sur toi...hug uwaaa. Dit suigetsu en s'étouffant avec son sang.

\- non je meurs pas !

Naruto pleura contre son maintenant ex, Sasuke se répéta les paroles qu'il avait dit avant de mourir et il se promis d'accomplir cette dernière volonté.

\- Naruto...lache le

\- non..tu ne peu pas, tu ne dois pas faire ca...dit Naruto en agrippant Sasuke par le colte

le corps qui quelque seconde plus tot se tordait de douleur se remi en mouvement. Naruto se retrouva a genoux les larme au yeux

\- non Suigetsu tu peu pas etre devenu l'un d' "eux"...non...ca ne peu pas etre Naruto tendit que Sasuke se mi devant lui la bate au dessus de sa tete

\- ca parrait completement imposible...mais...c'est totalement vrai !dit il en fracassent la tete de son encien ami

\- HAAAA...pourquoi tu as fais ca

\- il t'aurait dévorer si je n'avais rien fais

\- je...je voulais pas que ca arrive...je veux retrouver Suigetsu, il ma laisser seullmoi aussi je veux devenir un des "leur".

\- Suigetsu n'aurais pa voulu que ca arrive

\- ques que tu en sais...c'est ca jai compris!

\- Hh ?

\- tu le détestais parce qu'on sortait ensemble...pas vrais. Sa mort ne te fait rien.

 _peu etre que oui? peu etre que sa mort ne me fais rien..._

Sasuke s'avenca vers la baricade qu'il avais construit alors qu'il deplacais les morceau qui les protegais lorsque Naruto l'arreta

\- ou es que tu vas ?

\- ca va dégenerer si on reste ensemble, je vais décendre et me battre contre "eux".

\- qu'de quoi es que tu parle, tu y arrivera jamais tout seul !

\- tu as raison.

\- hé Sasuke ?...Arrete n'y va pas jai tord, je suis désoler pardonne moi, désoler je recommencerai pas reste avec moi! laisse moi pas tout seul.

Sasuke qui etais a quelque centimetre de "ceux" qui voulais les dévorer soupira, il ne voulais pas vraiment mourrir lui non plus, mais maintenant Naruto l'avais lui accepter.

\- ne me laisse pas, allons y tout les deux sinon. dit il avant que Sasuke ne le prenne dans ses bras.

 _je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre,_

 _mais en meme temps jamais je ne me suis senti si faible_

 _..._

 _qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire maintenant...?_

sur le toit d'une école en flamme deux jeunes personnes se battent pour leur survie, leur seul but du moment est de survivre a ce qui ce passe. Naruto avait un tuyau d'incendie entre les main et sasuke se tenais pres de la balisade qu'ils avait fragiliser.

\- tu es pret ?

\- oui.

\- allez ouvre !

pppppppppfffffcccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhh

\- c'est super ce trucs

\- Sasuke !

\- je gere, bouffer ca bande d'enfoiré. cria le brun en abatant la bat de baseballe sur la tete d'entre eux.

Dans l'infirmeri de l'ecole c'etais un tout autre combat qui se menait pour les personne vivante qui s'y trouvais encore...

\- que c'est etrange ni la police, ni les pompier ne viennent. Jai ausculter un d'entre eux et il etias bien morts jusqu'a qu'il ce remettre a bouger

\- ce n'est pas le temps pour etre faciné docteur Haruno, nous devons partir et le seul élève vraiment vivant dans la pieces

\- le temps de prendre quelque bricole et je pourrai partir. dit elle en grimpant sur un tabourait pour prendre des flacon quelle mit dans sa trousse

\- dé il en esseyant de maintenir la porte ou les non vivnat cherchait a passer pour entrer

la fenetre fut briser en morceau pas le surnombre d'entre eux et le dernier élève vivant du local se fit mordre.

\- partez vite Haruno-sensei

\- c'est quoi ton nom? dit elle en tremblant

\- hein

\- n...non...attendez... je ne veux pas mourrir comme ca !

BAM PAF FHH

\- hein ?

Devant l'infermière un élève qui lui étais inconnu apparru, il se diriga jusqu'a l'élève qui avait proteger Mlle Haruno jusqu'au bour, il etais encore consient lorsqu'il se presenta a lui

\- je suis Neji Hyuga, président du club de Kendo, merci d'avoir proteger madame Harino jusqu'a la fin. Sais tu ce qui arrive a ceux qui son mordu, veux tu vraiment que c'eux qui te connaisse te vois comme ca ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne mais...

\- faite ce que vous avez a faire Neji-senpai

\- attent il doit y avoir une solu...

\- n'interferer pas sensei, je vais protéger la fierter de cet homme et ne rien faire n'est pas mon elle en maniant son katana de bois garder a sa ceinture comme les anciens samurai.

Ino et Kiba, avais trouver refuge dans l'atelier de menuiserie, la salle la plus proche de leur classe ou ils avaient pris refuge

\- je sais qu'on aura besoin d'arme mais tu pense pas qu'il faudrait savoir ce qui ce passe avant ?

\- la ferme le sauvegenous, nous devons réparer et fermer cette porte. aide moi un peu plus Inozuka

dans le couloir des zombies avancairent...

\- tu es un maniaque d'arme militaire, non ? tu devrais surement etre capable de bricoler quelque chose avec ca. dit Ino avec les different outils qu'elle avais trouver dans l'atélier

\- tu veux qu'on s'en serve comme des armes ?

\- tu a surment deja vu arme fatales 2, es que tu sais ce que c'est

\- un pistolet a clou!?...a air comprimé

\- ca resemble a celui du film...mais si il ne serre a rien autent la laissez ici

\- tu aimes vraiment les film toi ?

\- arrete de faire le con! je suis une génie donc je sais tout...! il Ino a la fin

\- il y a du gaz de rechange et des clou...

\- ques que tu marmone dans ton coin...ils arrivents

\- ...ca fais environs 4kg de plus que celui que j'utilisai...

\- ils ont envahi le couloir...es que tu m'ecoute au moins

\- la stabilité risque de poser probleme ?...! justement ce qu'il me falais!

BAMMM

-ki...kiba

C'"eux" qui étais dans le couloir avais défoncer la porte et avancais vers le duo, Kiba visa directement leur tete et en décendit quelqu'uns

\- met la perceuse ses clou ainsi que les cartouche de gaz dans un sac, oubli pas les

\- ques qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! et depuis combien de temps c'est toi qui donne les ordres

\- alors si tu en avais bien l"obligence de le faire s'il te il en regardant la fille au cheveux blond avec un joli sourir

\- c'est vraiment n'importe quoi...? qui pourrait bien avoir allumer un tuyau d'arrosage ?dit elle en voyant de l'eau couler a l'exterieur de la fenetre

\- l'ecole est en Kiba en tremblant a cette idée d'etre mouiller

\- tu es vraiment un cas a part, allez prend un sac et Ino en l'entrainent a sa suite.

\- bonne idée la lance a incendit, je ne l'avais pas vu

\- heureusement que le pompier au primaire nous avais dit qu'il y avais beaucoup de précions dedans.

\- je risque pas de l'oublier de sitot.

\- allons-y ! dit Sasuke en frappant l'un d'eux qui étais sur leur chemin

 _biensur avant_

 _on avaient penser a une autre solutions_

30 minutes plus tot

\- faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose contre "eux" si ca continu notre baricane ne tiendra plus

\- pour vrai j'avais pas remarquer.

\- c'est pas avec ton sarcasme qu'on va trouver.

...

...

\- hahaha

\- Sasuke en sourilant

\- Sasuke passe moi ton télephone je vais esseyer d'appeler mon père une fois de plus

\- la ligne est pleine qu 911, sa va pas ce décrocher pour le fils d'un l'inspecteur.

\- mon père ma donner un numero en cas d'urgence Sasuke alors tu me le passe

\- si je peu avoir un bisou

contre toute attente Sasuke avais eu ce qu'il avait demander un petit bisou lèvre contre lèvre, une chose si simple, mais aussi si douce pour Sasuke. Il lui tendit sont télephone et lui dit qu'il pouvais le garder si il le voulait.

\- ca me rapelle quand on était petit ?

\- Hh...

Naruto avais alors eu le téléphone sans probleme et avais appeler le numero de secours de son père.

\- ca sonne... il a décroché, papa ?

\- allo? hum ce numéro...Sasuke ? c'est toi ?

\- je suis a l'école

\- allo, Sasuke a tu eu se numéro de la part de Naruto ? es qu'il va b...

\- papa es que tu m'entend

-...ien !? votre...famille...depuis...les rues...

\- papa!papa!

\- ressemble à...buuuuuuuuuu

\- ca a ...coupé...hors réseau, ca a décrocher il y a meme pas une seconde ques qui ce passe

\- Naru, calme toi

\- jusqu'a ce qu'on sois déconnecter papa n'a meme pas remarquer que c'etais moi...dit il en larme

 _En réaliter min téléphone etais hors d'usage a cause d'une autre raison_

 _mais a ce moment nous ne l'avion pas encore compris._

 _c'est le desespoire qui nous obliga a avancer..._


	2. Chapter 2

Neji et l'infirmière Haruno courait dans les couloirs, dans une allure lente et maintenue. Neji écartait les ``choses``de leurs chemins, les laissent se fracasser la tête contre un mur ou un casier dans le chemin. Sakura peinait a suivre le jeune homme qui la forçait a ce dépêcher.

\- j'en peu plus...

\- je vais arranger ça, dit Neji en déchirant la jupe sur la longueur.

\- elle est beaucoup trop ouverte maintenant ! on vois ma culotte !

\- comme ca au moins vous pourrez courir, elle vous emperchait d'avancer. c'est toujours mieux que d'être attraper par une de ces choses.

\- mais d'autre personne pourrais me voir, avec un élevés en plus !

\- je crois qu'il auront des chose plus importante a faire. regarder la bureau des enseignant est en haut.

\- je crois qu'on na pas le choix de s'y rendre si on veux des clés, elle sont toute la-bas.

\- ... il en n'a ailleurs ?

\- peu être a l'accueil...ho mon dieu !

Les quelques élèves que l'on voyait devant le local des enseignants étais en panique. ``Ils`` étaient a l'intérieurs sortaient par les fenêtres, attaquant les pauvres étudiants. Sakura se retourna pour ne plus voir ce massacre morbide. Neji pris sa main et ils se dérigerent tout les deux jusqu'à leurs nouveau point d'arrivée, l'accueil. Si seulement ils avait eux des clés sur eux.

naruto et moi descendons les marches en tracassent les quelques zombie sur notre chemin, chaque pas est un pas de plus vers la sortie du toit. nous n'avons pas de grande difficulté a échapper au quelque uns qui restèrent sur le toit.

\- ça a des avantage de sécher souvent les cours, je connais mieux les couloir que les professeurs. dit Sasuke avec un sourire

\- fais pas ton malin on est pas encore sorti d'ici...

\- hum..

Nous descendons les marches quatre a quatre, nous arrêtent entre chaque étages, pour regarder si une des choses dans l'école s'y trouvait. Arriver au 2em étages, la dernière ou ne menais ces marche nous entendu un cris, un cris de terreur. Moi et Naruto nous regardèrent, nous savons qui vient de crier et nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, nous fonçons dans la direction du cris. Nous avons peur, mais si nous pouvons sauver une seul personne nous savons que tout ce qui ces passer aujourd'hui pèsera moins lourd sur notre conscience.

\- N'approche pas ! KIBA TIRE LE !

\- je n'ai plus de munitions!

Ino se retrouvait dos au mur, prise par la panique elle attrapa le premier objet qu'elle agrippa dans sont sac et frappa la chose a quelque centimètre d'elle. le tournevis rentra profondément dans l'œil de la chose qui bougeais encore. Ino commença a ressortir et a rentre l'outils dans le visage de son asseyant. Dans le couloirs 4 personne venaient d'arriver, Ils se regardèrent a peine avant de fondre sur les choses cannibales.

\- Je prend ceux de droite, dit Sasuke

\- Je m'occupe de ceux de gauche. Dit Neji en s'élancent a sont tour.

\- je vais proteger les autres, si un d'eux approche trop. Dit naruto avec son manche a palais avec seulement un bout de métal pointu au bout.

Neji et Sasuke abattent les 10 choses a eux seul. leurs corps etais étendu a travers la piece et le sang couvrait une bonne partie des murs.

\- je suis tellement contente de vois qu'il y a des survivant ...dit Sakura en regardent les cinqs jeunes.

\- ils en a surement d'autres, je suis Neji Hyuga du A1, jai sauvée l'infermiere Haruno

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, B2

\- Naruto Uzumaki B2,

\- Kiba Inuzuka, même chose.

\- Pourquoi vous etre aussi formelle ! il y a ces chose ! il y a ca ! plus rien ne tien debout apres tout ce qu'on na vu !

\- Ino, calme toi. dit Sasuke

\- ne me parle pas comme sa je suis un génie !

\- Ino, sa suffit, calme toi. Dit Sakura en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- je voulais pas que sa arrive, je ne voulais pas vivre cette journée... tout sa ces horrible. dit Ino en pleurant contre l'infirmière.

dans un des bureau de l'accueil,

\- que pouvons nous penser de ces choses ?serais-ce possible que ce soit du a une pandémie ? dit Sakura

\- la grippe espagnol a toucher une grande partie de la population , 600 14ieme siècle la peste noirs a décimer un tiers de la populations européen.

\- par qu'elle moyen les anciens maladie ont disparue? demanda kiba

\- il y a eu tellement de morts qu'elle ne pouvais plus ce propager.

\- dans notre cas, ils marchent. Peu être qu'une seul morsure suffit a propager la Naruto

\- Comme dans les jeux vidéo ? dit Kiba

\- sauve que nous sommes dans la vrai Sasuke

\- Ino a remarquer qu'ils nous suivait au Kiba

\- vraiment ! dit Sakura

\- J'ai tester ma théorie avec un soulier qui se trouvais dans les couloirs, je lais lancer contre un mur et la chose a coter a foncer dedans, alors je suis sur que peu importe ce qu'il sont il ne peuvent pas nous Ino en regardent dehors.

\- si nous sortons d'ici, nous ferions mieux de rester ensemble, tous séparer nous n'avons pas une chance de survivre bien longtemps.

\- les moyens de communication sont morts. qui a de la famille ici ? Dit Sasuke

\- Je vie avec une amie qui est parti en voyage, si je peu vous aider je vous suit. dit Sakura avec un grand sourire

\- Mon oncle est dans la ville avec ma cousine, ils devraient être capable de se m'être en sécurité.dit Neji en croisent les bras

\- Mon père est au poste de police, ma mère avait des cours a faire aujourd'hui. Mais je sais qu'ils vont bien, ce sont des battant. Dit Naruto en jouant avec son collier.

\- mes parent sont pas au pays, il sont en voyage pour le travail, il n'y a que mon chien a la maison, ils va s'en sortir, . Dit Kiba

\- il n'y a personne a sauvée chez moi. Dit Sasuke

\- mes parent ont un manoir, il pourrait nous donner une bas, mes parent sont des politiciens influent et ils ont eu des entraînements spéciale. Ce sont les seuls personne a être plus intelligents que moi.

\- je sais que tes parents sont super, mais a pied et avec ces chose dans la rue comment nous allons nous rendre jusqu'à chez toi ? quelqu'un aurait une voiture ? il n'y a que Sakura-sensei qui pourrait avoir une voiture.

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture, mais Neji et moi sommes venu ici pour trouver des clés. Si je me trompe pas la secrétaire garde les clés des autobus quelque part dans son bureau. Dit Sakura en allant qu dit bureau.

\- c'est génial, on n'aura qu'a prendre un bus pour sortir d'ici ! Dit Ino

\- Alors tout le monde est près, Dit Sasuke en prennent sont batte de Baseball.

\- je les ait, Dit Sakura en agitent les clés.

\- Sasuke

Sakura serra sa trousse contre elle, Neji sorti son sabre de bois, Kiba pris les quelque recharge qu'il s'avait fait, Ino pris sont sac et Naruto agrippa sa lance improviser a deux mains. le groupe, fin prêt a quitter cette école remplis de mort sortirent de local. ils avancèrent dans les couloirs silencieusement. tous suivait Sasuke qui leurs faisait prendre des chemins qu'il avait déjà emprunter avec Naruto, ils furent moins encombrer de mort bougent, seulement des corps étendu sur le carrelage. ils arrivèrent sans problème jusqu'à l'entrée principale. quelque marches les séparaient de la porte d'entrée principale. infester par ces choses.

\- Ils sont partout. dit Naruto en regardent par les barreaux.

\- Nous ne devrions pas commencer de combat inutile, sa ne ferai que nous epuiser d' Neji

\- Pourquoi on reste caché, ils ne nous voyant pas. Dit Kiba

\- Quelque'un devrais aller tester la théorie d'Ino.

-...Je vais y aller. dit Sasuke

\- Attend je vais...commença Naruto

\- Non, pas toi. Neji je compte sur toi pour protéger le groupe.

\- Bien-sur.

\- Mais pourquoi tu y vas ?! chuchote Naruto

\- Mon corps bouge tout seul, voila pourquoi. Dit Sasuke en descendent lentement les marches.

\- Attend Sasu. chuchote Naruto alors que Neji l'empêche d'avancer.

 _ce geste est surtout pour te sauvée..._

 _vous sauvés_

Sasuke descendit les quelque marches qui menaient au hall de l'entrée. les choses ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, ils ne venaient pas l'attaque. Aussi surpris qu'il pouvais l'être lorsqu'une de ces choses passe près de lui sans le toucher. Sasuke eu une idée, le groupe ne pourraient risquer de passer entourez de toutes ces choses qui n'attendaient que de les trouvées, eux ou tous autres survivants. Il enleva aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait les plaque d'argent qu'il avait au tour du cou, en tenant bien les deux médailles et la chaîne entre ces doigts. le bruit qu'elle faisait lui seraient néfaste, grâce a elle il pourrais sauvent le groupe, donc Naruto. Ces parent ne pourrait lui en vouloir du paradis si il les utilisait pour sauver sa vie, ainsi que celle des 5 personne en haut des marches qui attendait sont feu vert pour descendre, si ils attendaient évidemment. Sasuke lança la chaîne qu'il avait reçu a la mort de ces parent pour toujours se souvenir d'eux a bout de bras. le son du métal sur le carrelage ramena les zombie près de lui dans le couloir, libèrent le hall pour leurs passages. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Naruto qui le regardais en haut des marches a coter de Neji et des trois autres. ils leurs fit signe d'avancer et ils descendirent tous les marches avec prudence. ils réussirent a sortir tous les cinq de l'école, fixant leurs buts. l'autobus qui n'attendais qu'eux pour partir. A quelque vingtaine de mètre de leur but, Sasuke arrêta d'avancer, alerter par le bruit d'écho, pour regarder derrière eux. Un groupe d'élèves devancer pas le professeur de science courait dans la même direction qu'eux, poursuivi pas une vingtaine de zombies, dans la fenêtre les choses se frappaient contre le vers, certains passèrent pas les fenêtres déjà ouvertes pas une précédente victimes de leurs attaques.

\- courrez ! crit Sasuke

Ses compagnons commencèrent alors a courir. ils se protégeait des morts qui se trouvais dans la fut la première a se rendre jusqu'au bus, kiba se mit en position dégommant ``ceux`` qui se trouvait proche du groupe. sakura, neji et Naruto arrivèrent un peu avant Sasuke qui tue un zombie se mettant sur son chemin. Sasuke et Neji protègent Sakura qui cherchais les clés dans sa sacoche. Ino resta derrière Kiba, le bruit qu'avais fais le second groupe avait rameuter toute ces choses jusqu'à eux.

\- Pourquoi tu as crier ! dit Ino contre le bus

\- Tu n'as pas attendu l'écho. dit Naruto en frappant un d'entre ``eux``

\- Sakura-sensei, dépêchez vous de trouver les clés. dit Neji en tuent une de ces choses.

\- Ino reste derrière moi. Dit Kiba en visant un de leurs ennemis commun qui se tenais pres d'elle

\- Ha!... Depuis quand ces toi qui donne les ordres !

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit il avec un petit sourire d'enfant.

\- Vous êtes mignon, mais j'ai trouver les clés, on peu monter. dit Sakura en ouvrant la porte.

\- Sasuke, on attend Oro-sensei ?

\- Orochimaru...chuchota tout bas Naruto.

\- Sensei, on n'a le temps ?

\- Le bus peu chavirer si il y a trop de ces chose devant nous. Dit Ino assit dans son coin.

\- Non. Dit Naruto en fixant Sasuke qui allait descendre du bus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne doit pas le sauvé.

\- Naruto, ce sont des vies humains. Si on peu sauver une vie de plus, ca fera un d'entre ``eux`` a tué. Dit il en sortant du bus, suivi par Neji qui regarda Naruto.

\- Il a raison, a moins que tu ne compte tué Orochimaru, les personnes avec lui sont innocentes. J'ai déjà attendu des rumeur sur lui, si il ta fais quoi que ce soit, eux ne ton rien fait.

Alors que Naruto avalait ce que Neji venait de lui dire il sorti a son tour pour aider Sasuke et Neji a battre un peu de ces choses pour permettre au deuxième groupe d'arrivée. ils étaient maintenant une douzaine dans l'autobus de voyage. Le deuxième groupe alla s'installer au fond alors que celui de Sasuke et ses amis étaient a l'avant près de Sakura. Elle contourna une vingtaine de ces choses qui étaient sur les cotés. Elle roula sur ceux qui lui bloquais le passage et ils sortirent enfin de l'enceinte de l'école. La vue sur la ville en flammes ébranla les passager quelque second, ce matin il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jours autant de bâtiments de la ville en feu. Sasuke et Naruto n'avait pas parler de ce qu'ils avait vu du toit.

Orochimaru se leva de son siège, approchant Neji, assit dans le milieu du bus, près des ses compagnons d'aventure. les élevés qu'il avait ramener avec lui étaient des plus influençable, un spécialiste aurais pu dire que les jeunes étaient perturber par ce qu'il avait vu au courant de la journée, comme Sasuke l'étais peu être aussi lui même.

\- je suis heureux de voir que c'est vous, Neji Hyuga qui mener ce groupe.

\- nous n'avons pas de meneur, nous faisons un excellent travail d'équipe voila tout.

\- un groupe sans leader est comme un serpent sans tête, il faut un leader pour amener le groupe en lieux sur, les protégés. vous avez descidés d'aller en ville alors que l'endroit le plus sur serais dans une maison bien barricader. Il serait plus facile de survivre en travaillent tous ensemble.

\- bien dit sensei. dit un de ces élevés.

\- je te l'avais dit que tu le regretterai, cette homme est malsain. chuchota Naruto a l'oreille de Sasuke

\- vous penser qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peu être notre leader sen-sei. Dit Ino sans même le regarder

\- biensur, je suis professeur et vous être des élèves, je suis le plus a même de pouvoir vous aider. Dit Orochimaru en se retournant vers les 6 élèves qu'il avait sortie de l'école.

Ils applaudirent avec cœur le discours de leurs ``protecteur``.Sasuke regarda le groupe qu'avais amené Orochimaru avec lui, ils semblais boir les paroles de leurs cher professeur avec une grande dévotion. Un des garçons le regarda, l'air mauvais.

\- je t'aime pas.

\- je me souvient pas t'avoir deja adresser la parole, avant aujourd'hui.

\- espece de petite merde. grogna-t-il en s'élancent pour le frapper.

Slash

Avant même que le jeune homme n'ai pu toucher Sasuke que Naruto l'avais frapper avec sa tête. La tornade blonde était toujours d'apllon alors que son adversaire était étendu a terre avec le nez en sang. Sasuke se souvenait quelque instant de toute les fois ou le blond s'était battu, a chaque fois qu'il se retrouvais a terre un éclaire blond apparaissait dans son champs de vision et son adversaire mangeait un des coup de crane que le jeune uzumaki resservait a de rare occasion. Naruto était faite fort, mais en le regardent lui même oubliait a quel point. La seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu lui et ses proche étais de proteger son sourire, l'éclat dans ses yeux bleux azure et éviter de voir les larme y couler, comme a la mort de Sugetsu. Mais si Naruto l'aurait vu revenir a la vie peu etre aurait-il été encore plus triste.

\- pense y a deux fois avant de te battre avec quelqu'un. Tu me fais gaspillé mon énergie inutilement.

\- tu ma péter le nez merde!

 _j'aurais tellement aimé que tu m'aime plus que lui,_

 _un homme qui a tué ton copain est-il assez bien pour toi ?_

 _si seulement je ne t'avais pas envoyer dans ses bras..._

Sakura freina au bord d'une rue isoler. elle avais écouter leur badinage sans broncher, mais si ils se battent derrière elle, comment voulaient-ils qu'elle puis conduire.

\- Vous avec pas bientôt fini! je ne peu pas conduire, si vous vous battez derrière moi !

\- voila pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un leader, mais si vous insister nous pouvons toujours voter ? dit Orochimaru sensei alors que les élèves dans le fond du bus étais totalement d'accord avec l'idée de leur professeur.

\- désoler Naruto en sortant du bus.

\- Naruto attend ! dit Sasuke en descendent du bus a son tours.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! tu vas regretter de lui avoir sauvée la vie. Cette homme est un monstre.

\- Quand nous pourrons les laisser nous les laisserons partir. Mais n'en fais pas qu'a ta tête et vient avec nous. Neji, Sakura, Kiba et Ino ne sont pas assez stupide pour suivre Orochimaru comme leader. Il n'agis qu'en sons propre intérêt.

\- Je ne veux pas être une seconde de plus avec lui, tu comprend pas!

\- Je n'ai jamais compris plein de chose Naruto, tu me le dit toujours...Je veux simplement que tu survivre a tout ca, qu'on survivent tous ensemble.

\- tu comprend pas il m'a ...

\- remonter ! cri presque Kiba en pointent les choses qui marchèrent vers eux

Sasuke ramena Naruto de force dans le bus avant que leurs ennemis ne soient trop près. Sakura appuya que l'accélérateur et s'éloigna des choses qui s'approchèrent. Naruto resta assit près de la conductrice, Sasuke le regardait, se demandent ce que le blond lui aurait dit. Ino, Kiba et Neji les regardaient alors qu'Orochimaru parlait a ses brebis.

\- Sakura sensei, moi et Naruto aimerions partir du bus. pouvez nous nous rapprocher de sud de la ville, Nous allons nous débrouiller pour trouver un coin sur.

\- Vous pouvez tous m'appeler Sakura, Si vous avec une idée, je viens avec vous. je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Orochimaru senpai. Chuchote Sakura.

\- nous irons au centre de police, peu être trouverons nous un moyen de nous équipés avec des meilleurs Sasuke

\- Je viens avec vous. Dit Neji et s'approchant

\- nous ferions mieux de passer dans une pharmacie aussi, trouver de quoi remplir un sac de tout les médicaments, bandages et tout ce donc nous aurons Ino

\- Mon appartement se trouve a quelque rue d'une pharmacie, nous pourrions toujours nous y rendre après pour passer la nuit, le soleil ne tardera pas a se coucher.

\- Vous souhaité nous laisser ? dit Orochimaru qui s'était approcher. Les enfants devrait rester avec des adultes.

\- Nous sommes peu etre des enfants, mais sans Sasuke vous seriez tous morts! avec vous battu ne serais'ce qu'une de ces choses.

\- ils n'y a pas que de la violence, voila pourquoi vous feriez mieux de rester ici. Sakura sensei va rester avec nous, nous avons besoin d'un docteur pour s'occuper des enfants.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droits de choisir pour elle ! Si Sakura veux venir avec nous elle viendra. Crit Naruto en pointent sa lance au visage d'Orochimaru.

\- Je crois qu'il est mieu que nous partions tous d'ici, On peu se rendre chez vous sans probleme si on fais attention.

Chacun pris leurs équipements respectif. Naruto fixait de ses yeux d'ange Orochimaru qui ne pouvait qu'attendre leurs départ. Sasuke et Neji sortirent les premier, suivi de Ino et de Sakura, Kiba et Naruto sortirent les derniers. heureusement pour eux les rues dans les qu'elles ils avaient avancer était presque déserte jusqu'ici. Orochimaru bouillait de rage.

\- Kiba, tu as fais ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Ino en voyant le professeur près du volant.

\- Je endommager le klaxon, il ne pourra pas attirer ces choses ici.

\- Ne tardons pas il pourrait toujours nous rouler dessus. Dit Naruto en avancent dans une étroite ruelle, suivi de ses amis.

\- Sakura, nous aurons besoin de vous pour nous guider. Dit Sasuke en prenant serrent sa batte entre ses doigts.

\- ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de passer du temps ensemble. Dit Neji en souriant a Sasuke.


End file.
